Abend 25
Abend 25 - Tagebuch von Charlie Song of Schnaps und Desaster - Ein Ausflug mit Shalelu Der kurze Nachmittag im November im nassen, kalten und windigen Turtleback Ferry bricht an. Bevor Meynark, Galstak, Aminyl und Merz nach Fort Rannick aufbrechen, nutzen sie zusammen mit Shalelu die seltene Gelegenheit zur Selbstreflektion: Was hat sie bis hier her gebracht? Was haben sie aufgeklärt und welche Erfahrungen gesammelt?Die Versuche sich zu erinnern und Shalelu über die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen in Magnimar aufzuklären, sorgen vor allem bei den Helden selbst für einige Verwirrung - ja, warum verflixt noch mal haben wir Ironbriar ziehen lassen? Bevor die Einsicht in vergangene Fehler und Missgeschicke den Kampfesmut der Truppe brechen kann, beschließen sie zu Pferd los zu ziehen.Ein letzter Blick zurück zum Dorfplatz enthüllt Aminyl keine weitere Sihedron-Rune, sondern nur eine unauffällige Holzstatue, in Turtleback Ferry gibt es nichts, was sie zurückhält. So erreicht die kleine Gruppe bald eine Brücke, die über den Fluß mit dem beruhigenden Namen Skull River führt. Es ist verdächtig ruhig und Shalelu, still und konzentriert, führt ihr Pferd mit Aminyl über die Brücke, Meynark hinterher, Galstak und Merz galoppieren über eine ächzende Brücke. Noch immer ist nichts passiert. Ein Schild kündigt, in etwas ungeübter Handschrift verfasst, den Weg nach Fort Rannick an. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hört Shalelu, zunehmend unternehmenslustig, Stimmen und Hunde. Die ganze Gruppe mach Halt, hört Geschrei und bereitet sich auf einen Kampf vor. Der kommt vorerst nicht.Aminyl steigt auf einen Greifen und versucht die Gegend von oben zu sichten, sieht aber nichts. Shalelu schleicht in den Wald. Nach einer Weile geht ihr Aminyl, auf den sie ein Auge geworfen zu haben scheint, nach. Nach kurzer Überlegung und weil der Feind sich offensichtlich nicht auf freien Feld ritterlich einem Kampf stellen möchte, zieht auch der Rest nach - mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg: Während Meynark seine Erfahrungen in Wald und Flur ausspielen kann, schafft sich Galstak rabiat mit dem Ross selbst einen Weg durch das Unterholz. Weniger glücklich ist dagegen Merz, der wieder einmal erkennen muss, dass er nicht für das Landleben geschaffen ist und nur mühsam durch das Dickicht mit dem Pferd vorankommt. Während der Großteil der Helden noch im Wald steckt, hat Shalelu angriffslustig bereits die Initiative ergriffen. Vor ihr auf der Lichtung: ein Bär, drei Hunde, ein Halboger. Der Bär ist in arger Bedrängnis, als die Elfe eingreift. Mit einem Schuss streckt sie einen Hund nieder. Der Halboger ist verwirrt, was sich nachteilig auf seine erprobte Kampftaktik auswirkt. Er versucht noch den Bären zwischen sich und die wütende Elfe zu bringen, aber die nächsten Pfeile sind schon auf dem Weg. Sie nageln einen weiteren Hund an die Wand, treffen den Halboger im Gesicht, durchschlagen sein Auge und fast den Schädel, zwei weitere Pfeile treffen ihn in die Brust. Mit einem Ausdruck des Unverständnisses bricht der stinkende Fleischkoloss still in sich zusammen. Der Rest der Truppe trudelt endlich ein. Sie sehen Shalelu rührend darum bemüht den Bären zu pflegen und zu beruhigen. Auf ihren Zuruf kümmern sich auch die übrigen um den Bären, ein Knäuel an Hilfsleistungen um den Bären entsteht: Galstak heilt ihn mit zwei Sprüchen, Meynark kauert am Boden und versucht ihm eine Bärenfalle vom Bein zu ziehen, während Shalelu unentwegt auf den Bären einspricht. Dieser hat die Elfe in den Umhang gebissen und versucht sie bei gleichzeitiger Heilung, Beruhigung und Befreiung in eine Richtung aus der Lichtung zu ziehen. Von der allgemeinen Bär-Euphorie weniger angesteckt, hat sich Aminyl daran gemacht den Halboger zu durchsuchen. Der ist seltsam deformiert und stinkt nach Urin, Schweiß und Exkrementen. Angeekelt vom Gestank findet er am fetten Leib des Halbogers einen Gürtel der Riesenstärke (+4), einen Speer (+1) und eine Decke, die aus verschiedenen Stofffetzen gefertigt ist, darunter auch Fetzchen mit schwarzen Pfeilen. „Die Black Arrows!“ entfährt es Aminyl, wie auch Merz, der ermüdet vom anstrengenden Weg durch den Wald nicht nur zu spät zum Kampf, sondern auch auffallend ruhig geworden war. „Das ist meiner, Süßer“, ruft Shalelu keck Aminyl zu und macht ihr Anrecht auf die Beute des von ihr erlegten Feindes lautstark geltend. Inzwischen hat sie versucht den Bären zu beruhigen, sich den Weg weisen zu lassen und auf ihm zu reiten, was überraschenderweise misslang. Mit einem Knurren weist der Bär nun den Weg tiefer in den Wald, die Helden hinterher. In animierter Stimmung verpasst Shalelu dem überraschten Aminyl einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er ihr die Habseligkeiten des Ogers übergibt. Auf dem Weg durch den Wald entdeckt die Gruppe kleine Totemfiguren aus Maiskolben und Leder, gefüllt mit Knochen und Haaren. Die drei Püppchen, die sie nicht identifizieren können, werden zerrissen und zerstört. Shalelu, die unerwarteterweise die Führung der Gruppe übernommen hat, drängt ungeduldig vorwärts. Schließlich deutet der Bär, der überraschend gut mit Menschen kommunizieren kann, dass ab nun leise geschlichen werden soll. Da leise nicht unbedingt die Stärke von Galstak und Meynark ist, wird flüsternd beschlossen, dass Merz und Shalelu voraus gehen sollen. Shalelu beschließt Aminyl mitzunehmen, ob der will oder nicht. Er kann zwar nicht schleichen, aber die Waldläuferin ist offensichtlich bereits so intensiv in ihn verliebt, dass sie nicht von ihm getrennt sein möchte und besteht auf seiner Teilnahme an der Schleich-Mission. An einer Lichtung bleibt der Bär ruhig stehen. Ein rascher Blick rundum zeigt ein unordentlich gepflanztes Maisfeld und ein verwahrlostes zweistöckiges Bauernhaus mit zugenagelten Fenstern, zu dem ein Weg führt. Leise blicken sich Merz und Aminyl um, in der Mitte des Maisfeldes rund um das Haus patrouilliert eine große rotgesichtige Gestalt, ein Halboger mit einem Schädel wie ein Kürbis. Auf leisen Sohlen kommt das Aufklärungs-Vorauskommando näher, als Shalelu ungeduldig aufsteht und dem Halboger aus dreißig Meter Entfernung entgegenbrüllt: „Beweg dich nicht oder du bist tot.“ Halboger, die in ihrem natürlichen Habitat selten mit Drohungen kleinerer Wesen zu tun haben, haben für solche Dinge wenig Verständnis. „Mama Angriff“, brüllt der über zwei Meter große deformierte Koloss und bewegt sich unerwartet gewandt auf den verdatterten Zauberer und Trickster zu, während Shalelu ungeduldig und kampfeslustig offensichtlich nur darauf gewartet hat, einen Kampf zu entfesseln. Die bewährten drei Pfeile treffen den Oger, ein Blitzstrahl von Merz kommt hinterher. Von all dem wirkt der rote Riese wenig beeindruckt und schlägt seinen Fleischerhaken in die kriegslustige Elfe, die nun plötzlich blutend und verletzt Galstak um Hilfe ruft. Vereint gelingt es schließlich mit dem Monstrum kurzen Prozess zu machen.Während Shalelu gerade frisch geheilt versucht nun auch Merz zu rügen, weil er „ihren“ Halboger ausnimmt, lässt diesen die aufgedrehte Elfe kalt. Für spätere Aufteilung bestimmt, nimmt er ungerührt dem toten Riesen den Haken, eine Kette mit dem Totempüppchen und einen Ring ab. Erst als Shalelu hört, dass es sich bei der Kette bloß um ein Amulett „Natural Armor“ (+1) handelt, verkündet sie lautstark, dass sie das wohl nicht braucht. Mit dem Bären, der verständnislos die Tatzen vors Gesicht geschlagen die ungeschickt vorgetragene Attacke beobachtet hat, trabt die ganze Truppe in einer Invisibility Sphere zum Haus. Die Suche nach magischen Fallen bleibt erfolglos, dafür schnalzen Merz beim Öffnen des Türschlosses angespitzte Knochen entgegen und holen ihn vorübergehend von den Füßen. Aus dem Boden kommen rasiermesserscharfe Sägeblätter und bohren sich der restlichen Truppe schmerzhaft in die Sohlen. Solchermaßen gewarnt bricht die Gruppe schließlich in das Haus ein, durchsucht das Zimmer kurz und entdeckt ein Ledersofa aus verschiedenen Häuten und eine weitere versperrte Tür. Nun wird gleich mit dem Fallenentschärfen begonnen, was überraschenderweise gut klappt. Allein, die Tür öffnet sich nicht. So bittet Merz Galstak gegen die Tür zu treten. Der tritt die Tür ein, worauf ihm ein Speer entgegenschnellt.An dieser Stelle verlassen wir unsere Helden und machen beim nächsten Mal weiter. Es steht zu hoffen, dass Shalelu, die während die Truppe vor und im Haus von Falle zu Falle getappt war, sich kaum mehr vor Lachen halten konnte, die Gruppe im weiteren Verlauf des Abenteuers in ihrer neuen aggressiv extrovertierten Rolle nicht zusätzlich in Gefahr bringt. Um das Schicksal dementsprechend gnädig zu stimmen, gibt es am Abschluss von Shalelu eine weinselige Umarmung für den Gamemaster und die Beteuerung, dass der es viel besser macht, als der durchschnittliche 15-jährige amerikanische Spielleiter. Dermaßen getröstet trinkt die ganze Truppe dann noch einen. Und noch einen, und... Voriger Abend - Nächster Abend